


He will always be here for you

by VitusYin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AI, Angst, Computer AI AU, Despair, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I like pain, I will post warning tags on the notes of each chapter so be wary of what you are reading, M/M, More tags will be added throughout the chapters, Read at Your Own Risk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitusYin/pseuds/VitusYin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Shiro’s death, he had his consciousness turned into a AI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He will always be here for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fan-fiction I ever wrote. Also my English is not really good if you see any grammatical errors please let me know so I can fix them!

Keith's POV

Cold. Everything is cold. Why is everything cold. 

Why does it hurt. Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop.

No.. No.. He’s not dead.. He can’t be… He will be okay.. He will be okay…

Everything is dark.. Too dark. Where is he.. I need to see him…

He’s still in there… It’s been four days… Why isn’t he waking up…

Coran said he should only be in there for a 2 days… Why…

Why is everyone screaming… What’s happening…

No.. No… NO!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is supposed to be short.  
> I want to post this here now so I will have more motivation to write this fic. hahahaha  
> Comments are loved!


End file.
